15 notes
by samoa25
Summary: What will Kurt find on 15 sticky notes? T for mild swearing and because I'm paranoid


Blaine was in the middle of shaving when his phone started playing the familiar tune…_.Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_he smiled and picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey baby. My meeting ended early so I should be home around 5:30, and then we can go on our date, ok?"

Blaine glanced at the clock and saw that it read 5:15. _Shit_. "Actually, honey, I got called back into the office. Um, Frank messed up some of the paper work, so they um, needed me to come back and fix it." _Please buy it_ Blaine begged silently.

Kurt sighed. "Honestly Blaine, I don't know why you haven't looked for a new job yet. Those people always seem to be messing something up and it always cuts in on our dates. I mean seriously, the guy only learned how to use a copier last week. Do they even require a resume at that place? "

Blaine smiled at Kurt's exasperation and gullibility, picturing the adorable pout his face was currently in. "I'll start looking tomorrow, I promise." Blaine said and headed towards their room to finish changing. "It shouldn't take too long though, and then I promise that the rest of the night will be great." _If everything goes as planned_ his mind reminded him.

"Alright_. _See you soon Blaine. I love you."

"Love you more Kurtie."

"Blaine, we are two grown men. Will you ever give up those high school nicknames?"

"Nope" Blaine smiled. "Besides, you know you love it."

"….Fine…." Blaine could practically hear Kurt smiling through the phone, "you better not take too long there, or so help me I will come and quit for you! Got it…Blainers? "

"Yessir" Blaine chuckled, making a salute as he hung-up his phone. He took another five minutes fixing his hair—trying his best to tame the curls without putting too much gel in it. _Ah, screw it. Kurt likes it better curly anyway _he sighed in defeat. Blaine walked out into the living room and glanced anxiously around their apartment, thankful that he had set everything up before getting ready. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He and Kurt had been dating for seven years now, and had been living together for the past three, after Blaine had transferred to Julliard in his sophomore year. He checked that the small box was securely in his coat pocket as he checked the clock again. 5:27. He grabbed his keys, coat, and wallet, and scurried out of their apartment, putting the final sticky note in place and turning the lock on the door. He headed down the hallway to turn right to the elevators, but turned left as soon as he heard the bell ding. Sure enough, he glimpsed Kurt walking down the hall to their apartment, humming something familiar to _Teenage Dream_. Blaine took a deep breath and prayed to whatever deity might be up there as he watched Kurt enter the doorway. _Please, just let him say yes._

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he hung up the phone and turned into the parking garage. Of course Blaine had to work late tonight. It was Friday! Why couldn't this have waited until Monday morning? Kurt had had a really rough day at work and all he wanted to do was go out to dinner and then come home and snuggle with his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?...Okay, well, maybe he wanted to do a <em>little<em> more than snuggle, but the week had been really stressful on both of them, and they hadn't had nearly as much couple time as usual. So, of course, he didn't notice it until he walked into the living room and saw its' reflection in the mirror. Turning back to the door, he discovered a small green sticky-note stuck on a jacket that was hanging up on a hook by the door. Scribbled in Blaine's curvy handwriting was a note:

"The first time I saw you".

_What? _Kurt thought. He was SO not in the mood for cheesy mind games right now. He took a second look at the note, and then at the jacket. He let out a gasp. _That jacket!_ He wondered. _The same one I wore to Dalton that first day! But how did he get it? I thought I threw that out when we were packing for New York? _Kurt remembered the day clearly.

* * *

><p><em>[He was in his bedroom finishing packing what must have been his fourth suitcase, Blaine was sitting on the bed]<em>

"_Well, I think that's everything" Kurt said sadly "and it only took four hours" he groaned as he looked at the clock. "Who knew packing everything up could drain a person so much?" He sat down on the bed, falling back against Blaine's chest and letting himself dose off into his comforting scent._

_Blaine just laughed and brushed Kurt's hair from the side of his face. "Well, darling, when you insist on bringing every piece of clothing you own with you, it changes from packing for college to moving your entire house. There's a reason people have trucks move those things, not their family's station wagons."_

"_Haha, very funny" Kurt mumbled into his shoulder. "And I'm not bringing EVERYTHING" he added, "if you'd care to look you'd see that there are still a few garments in my closet."_

_Chuckling, Blaine stood up and walked over to the open doors. Sure enough, there were a few things still hanging up that Kurt had deemed "out-of-style". There were a few sweaters, an MJ costume, and…"Don't tell me you're getting rid of this?" Blaine said quietly, pulling out a sleek black jacket._

"_Have to." Kurt replied. "There's not even enough room for all the clothes I'm bringing, let alone all the clothes I'll be buying in New York. Why-?...Oh yea….that's _the _jacket, right?"Kurt asked, touching the sleeve softly._

"_Yes," Blaine almost whispered, "the first outfit I ever saw you in. And you're just going to throw it away?" he whimpered. _

"_No…..you are" Kurt said, handing Blaine a black trash bag. Kurt laughed at Blaine's horror-stricken expression. "Come on Blaine, there's no way that I will ever be able to wear that jacket again. Plus I'm sure its too small for me by now. Will you please put it outside with the other things?" Kurt tried pulling the puppy-dog look._

"_Fine" Blaine sighed and headed out of the room. Kurt thought he heard a car door open and then slam, but thought nothing of it as Blaine was soon back with him, and they tried not to think about how hard the next few months would be._

* * *

><p>A few tears fell down Kurt's cheeks as he stroked the fabric with a new appreciation. <em>He kept it. He kept it after all these years. <em>He even tried it on for good measure, amazed when it still fit. While admiring himself in the mirror, he noticed a bulge in the front left pocket. He reached inside and found another note in Blaine's handwriting:

"That was note number one. You won't be able to see me until you find all fifteen. And stop rolling your eyes, I promise you it's worth it."

"What are you up to Blaine?" Kurt asked aloud. But, as no response came from the empty apartment, he slowly began making his way towards the living room, determined to find the remaining 14 notes.

Kurt passed through the doorway that led to their living room, and noticed a bright orange square on his right. He went to it, and saw that stuck on a freshly lit candle, was a note reading "your voice". He smiled as he remembered their first real duet at regionals. Sure, they had lost a trophy, but what Blaine had said that day was right. They had won so much more. After all, trophies don't last through college, through an entire lifetime. _Stop it Hummel, he hasn't even proposed _yet Kurt thought and sighed. He began humming a few bars of the melody, and, realizing what he was supposed to do, he 'blew the candles out', whishing that his and Blaine's future together would be just as bright as the candle.

Looking up, Kurt noticed another square—this one pink—tacked on to a picture of the boyfriends at Kurt's graduation from NYADA. On it was written "Your accomplishments" and Kurt blushed at the compliment. He had always felt that Blaine was the more impressive one out of the pair, and he didn't really feel that he had accomplished much at all—besides getting out of Lima.

Eager to find more sticky-notes, Kurt ventured over to Blaine's writing desk, where he let out a small gasp. On the desk was Kurt's old collage of Blaine surrounded by the word "courage", but it was accompanied by yet another picture. This one was of Kurt in the Lima Bean, and underneath him was the word "Strength". He didn't know when or why Blaine made this and the sticky square didn't help much, as it only said "your strength". A choked sob escaped Kurt's throat. He was so touched that his boyfriend had thought so highly of him, and that he had kept both pictures for so long.

Greedy now, Kurt located the next 8 notes. One on the DVD player that said "cuddling with you". A bouquet of dried flowers on their dining room table that read "zig-zagging", though Kurt didn't know why Blaine had a bunch of dead flowers lying around. One on their bed inscribed "laying in your arms" and on the one on the closet he had written "your fashion sense", which Kurt couldn't help but smile at. The window in their bedroom also had a bright yellow square that read "looking out for each other", and in the bathroom attached to Kurt's hair and face products was one that read "perfection". Not quite sure what to make of it, Kurt looked in the mirror to find another that read "your eyes". With only 3 left to find, Kurt turned into the kitchen, squealing when he saw a blue note on their stove. On it was simply "your baking", and Kurt couldn't help but remember the time that he and Blaine had tried to make a batch of cookies, only proving to the two boys in the process which was actually capable of making a meal without burning the house down.

* * *

><p><em>[It was winter break. Kurt was waiting in the kitchen, pulling a few ingredients out of their cupboard when he heard a knock on the door. He ran to the front to open it.]<em>

"_Hey Blaine!" Kurt was bouncing up and down with excitement. _

"_Hello Kurt. Now will you please tell me what is going on? You sounded hysterical on the phone….and why did I need to bring these..?" Blaine held up the shopping bag full of items Kurt demanded he bring. _

_Kurt's face grew serious. "Blaine, do you know what day it is?"_

"_Um…." Blaine scratched his head. "I don't know….the 19th, right?"_

"_Exactly. And do you know what that means?"_

"_Um…?"_

"_It means….IT'S COOKIE TIME!" And with that, Kurt dragged Blaine into the kitchen with Blaine laughing at his overly enthusiastic boyfriend. _

"_Now," Kurt said, "I was thinking we could make three kinds. Chocolate chip, sugar, and then gingerbread….hm…..not sure if you bought enough frosting" Kurt scrutinized, checking the bag…."but I think we'll be able to manage. Now, you can start with the chocolate chip, and I'll start with the sugar. Then we can make the gingerbread together!" Kurt flew over to the counter and grabbed various bowls, spoons, and measuring cups, and Blaine laughed as he followed his boyfriend's orders. _

_After a few minutes, however, it was clear who the better baker was._

"_No Blaine, this is way too much flour. You put in twice as much as the recipie calls for!'_

"_Crack the eggs on the _side_ of the bowl, like this…...that's alright. Just be sure to get all the bits of shell out."_

"_No sweetie, make them smaller. You should be able to make at least fifteen on that pan. Otherwise the cookies are all going to meld together and we are going to have one big cookie the size of the pan instead of nice small ones."_

"_One big cookie doesn't sound_ so _bad" Blaine muttered as he re-formed the cookie for the fifth time. "I mean, they're just cookies. They taste the same no matter what, right?" Blaine regretted what he said as soon as he glanced at Kurt. The diva had stopped stirring his batter; his back had tensed up; his fingers gripping the counter so hard his knuckles were white."Kurt?"_

"_No. You don't understand. They have to be perfect. They always were. And we haven't had them in forever….." Kurt's voice became smaller and more strained as he trailed off. _

"_Kurt, what are you talking about?" Blaine tugged on his shoulder and spun Kurt around to look at him properly. His beautiful blue eyes were swimming in tears._

"_She always made them so perfect." Kurt began, "And I've tried to make them just as special since, but they never turned out right. And after a while, I just gave up and made different cookies during Christmas. But….I thought….this year….I would try her recipe again." Kurt leaned his head into Blaine's chest and the younger boy began rubbing small circles in his back._

"_Hey now, Kurt, its ok. I'm sorry. I just really suck at baking, and I get frustrated easily. But you know what?" He asked, pulling Kurt's chin up to look at him, "These cookies are going to be amazing. I KNOW it." Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a chaste kiss. _

"_Thanks." He breathed, still smiling. Blaine hugged him close, gave him a squeeze, then went back to looking at their ingredients. "Okay, so since I obviously have no talent in the kitchen, what do you want me to do?"_

"_Why don't you preheat the oven to 355? Then you can watch while I finish up."_

_Blaine obliged, and then stared lovingly at Kurt as the older boy made the other batches with exact precision, his tongue adorably poking out of the sides of his mouth._

"_Blaine! I told you to stop eating the batter! There are raw eggs in there!" Kurt yelled, walking over to the oven to put in the next pan. Blaine froze with his finger still in the bowl, mouth gaping._

"_You weren't even looking at me!" He exclaimed, surprised, "How did you know? What, do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?"_

"_No, dear, I just know you better than you think. Although I thought for sure you would be able to bake. I mean, I had always promised myself that I wouldn't marry a guy unless he could cook as well as me."_

"_I can make dinner….in the microwave" Blaine huffed, pouting. "Besides, Kurt, no one can cook as well as you, and you know that." Kurt blushed, and Blaine's smile grew mischevious. "But, I mean, it doesn't look that hard. I mean, you just take some flour and sugar and mix it together, right?" And before Kurt could react, Blaine stuck his hands in the bowls on the table and flung a handful of flour and sugar at Kurt, most of it getting on his face and in his hair. Blaine expected Kurt to yell back, but what scared him more was how calm Kurt was. _

"_You're right, you know?" Kurt said, walking slowly to where Blaine was and putting and arm on either side of him, trapping him against the side of the counter. "And once its done, you add some…Decoration!" And with a flourish, he spread a glob of frosting through the back of Blaine's hair. The younger boy just smirked._

"_You're forgetting one thing Kurt.." He breathed into his ear._

"_And what would that be?" Kurt asked his face extremely close to Blaine's. Blaine just smiled and Kurt watched his eye darken. _

"_The heat" and with that, Blaine closed the remaining distance between the two. The kiss was full of love and passion, and it slowly began to deepen and become needier. Both boys were so intoxicated with each other, that neither heard the buzzer on the stove go off. It was a good five minutes before they broke apart, hearing the front door open. _

"_Boys!" Burt called, walking into the house. "Are you baking something?"_

"_Oh no!" Kurt gasped, pulling away from Blaine. He ran to the oven and pulled out the last pan of gingerbread cookies. His face fell and tears started pooling in his eyes when he saw them. "Now they're ruined." _

"_Why do you say that, Kurt?" Blaine asked. 'They're just a little darker than the others."_

"_No, when she made them….they were always a light brown. Now they're ruined." Kurt said quietly, sniffling as a few tears started falling. _

_Blaine studied his boyfriend for a moment, then grabbed half of a cookie and popped it in his mouth. He chewed slowly and then swallowed, still not saying anything. "Kurt…." He said finally._

"_Great, now they're terrible and its all because I can't cook, and there goes another year ruined by trying to make her cook-" but Blaine silenced him by placing the other half of the cookie in his mouth. Kurt's eyes went wide and teared up again as he finished his cookie, and looked up at Blaine lovingly. He embraced the other boy and whispered "Thank you."_

_Later that evening, Carole called Burt into the kitchen and had him try one of the gingerbread cookies. Burt had one and tears started streaming down his face. _

"_What is it dear?" Carole asked, concerned._

"_He did it." Burt said in amazement, a grin spreading across his face. "He's…..he's always tried to perfect Mollie's cookies, and these…..its' like…like she made them. I don't…..I don't know how….he must have added something…..something different…..but….I don't know….what it….what it could be?" _

"_I do." Carole beamed, standing behind her husband and glancing into the living room at the boys who were drifting off to sleep. "He added love."_

_Kurt, who was just falling asleep in Blaine's arms, smiled as he heard her words._

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled happily at the memory, and was brought back to the present by his clock chiming, telling him it was already 6 o'clock. <em>Crap<em> he thought, _I still have two more to find. Where could they be?_ He then spotted a coffee cup on the kitchen table, filled to the top with…Lima Beans? "Very funny, Blaine" he chuckled to the empty house. Inside was a yellow sticky-note that said "our past", and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at the cheesiness that was his boyfriend. He spent five more minutes running around the house trying to find the last one, and was about to call Blaine and ask of its whereabouts when he looked at the front door to see a large rectangle stuck on it. _I swear that was not there when I came home. _He ran up to it, excited, and saw that it was a Playbill of Kurt's first small show, one that he had been in during his sophomore year. On it was the final sticky-note, which simply stated "your dreams".

Kurt looked at all fifteen notes in his hand. "Okay Blaine, I found them…now what?" He had been so sure that Blaine had been waiting in one of the rooms for him to finish finding them, but he realized he would have come out by now. He glanced at the Playbill again, and noticed that on the backside, the address of the theatre where he had preformed had been circled a few times. Kurt groaned and sent Blaine a text, then grabbed his old jacket—smiling—and his keys and headed out the door, sticky notes in hand.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, stop worrying, I'm sure Kurt's just taking his time getting here, okay?" Wes said to the man pacing the stage. "Everything will go perfectly, and then we can all go out and celebrate."<p>

"But what if he doesn't get it?" Blaine snapped back. "What if he doesn't like it, and then he realizes he doesn't want me, and then he gets here, and he says no? What if he realizes that I don't deserve him and then he sees some other guy on the street on his way here and he just decides to come and end this now because he realizes what a mistake he made? What if-"

"Blaine, SHUT-UP!. " Jeff said, causing the man to stop and turn to face his friends.

"Yea man, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Nick added, going behind Blaine and putting an arm around his shoulder. "We were actually surprised that you hadn't already asked him when you called us in to help you."

"And are you really going to question his intelligence?" David chimed in. "He figured out you were in love with him before you did, I'm sure he'll realize where to go and to bring the notes with him."

"Besides," Trent said, joining the circle forming around the young former Warbler, "we wouldn't be here if we thought he was gonna say 'no', alright? So just calm down and worry about singing on pitch, not what his answer is going to be. I mean, what did Burt and Finn say when you told them?"

Blaine smiled to himself. "I think they said something along the lines of 'finally' and 'its' about time' and 'you really hadn't asked him yet? I thought that was just Rachel hinting that I should get a move on.'"

"You see?" Wes finished, "you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Just stop pacing before you drive all of us insane!"

At that moment Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket, and his face lit up when he saw it was a text from Kurt.

**I don't know what you are up to, mister, but it better be worth it. And really…..a coffee cup full of Lima Beans? I almost gagged the air in the kitchen smelled so much like cheese. See you soon. XO-K**

Blaine laughed nervously and put the phone back in his pocket. "He's on his way." He told the Warblers. "It's now or never."

* * *

><p>Kurt climbed out of his Navigator and stepped into the parking lot of the theatre. He had been here so many times before, both on stage and in the audience, and wondered what Blaine wanted that had dragged him all the way out here. He walked into the theatre, and saw that the curtains were raised. As he made his way down the aisle, he heard some movement and looked back up and saw that the before empty stage was now full of a bunch of gentlemen in navy blazers and gray pants. <em>No…it can't be.<em> Kurt's face lit up when Wes turned around and gestured for him to sit down. Before he could ask what was going on, a _very_ familiar tune started up and Blaine stepped out front.

"**You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on…."**

_Oh my god…._Kurt realized, _he's wearing his old uniform! I can't believe it still fits him! What are the chances…._his thoughts turned to mush as his eyes found Blaine's, and suddenly they were both transported back to that first day—when no one else existed but the two of them. And, just like he knew before, Kurt could guarantee that this song was being sung to him. If Kurt had been aware of his surroundings, he would have noticed that Blaine had hesitated a little through the next line. He would have paid more attention to the tears and probably would have worried. But it's a good thing he didn't.

* * *

><p>Wes nudged David when they first turned around and gestured to the countertenor's outfit.<p>

"Do you think he knew?"

"Well, either Blaine let something slip, or this is just a really creepy coincidence. Tell me again why we had to wear these old uniforms?"

"Something about '_recreating the magic_' or something."

"Okay, that is totally Disney's job, not ours."

The two just smiled as Blaine started singing, both secretly wishing that they could see his reaction, while still happy that they didn't have to endure both sides of the eye-sex that would be happening in front of them.

* * *

><p>Blaine was not prepared for it when he started singing. He had spent the prior two weeks calling up all of the Warblers from his sophomore year and begged them to come to New York for the weekend. After much groveling, threatening, and mutterings of 'you're so whipped' from his closest pals, most had agreed. The next week was then spent rehearsing over Skype to make sure that they all had their old moves down in time for the performance. And, of course, he had gone through all the trouble of talking with Kurt's family months ago, a visit that had been both rewarding, and a little scary.<p>

* * *

><p><em> [Blaine had just pulled into the Hudmel household and was seated at the kitchen table waiting for Burt to get back from the store. He very well knew that Finn was waiting to add his threats to the deal. First things first though. He heard the front door open and smiled as Burt walked into the kitchen.]<em>

"_Well hello Blaine, what are you doing here? I thought I heard Kurt say something about you having a business meeting yesterday, and that you wouldn't be home until tomorrow?"_

"_Well, Sir, I did need to have a meeting….with you….about some rather important business." Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat._

"_Blaine, first of all, how many years have I been telling you to call me 'Burt'? I mean, for Pete's sake! Are you sure that you want to ask if you can call me 'dad' if you can't even manage Burt?" He was smirking at Blaine, his arms crossed on his chest._

_Blaine's mouth was agape, and it took him a moment to remember how to form words. "Wait…..how did…how did you know that's what I wanted? I didn't tell anyone….."_

"_Look kid," Burt interrupted with a smile on his face, "as soon as you called Carole we all knew what this was going to be about. Heck, we all thought that this day was going to come a lot sooner, but what matters now is that you've finally decided to ask me."_

_Blaine let out a sigh of relief. "So, does that mean Burt, that you will let me marry your son?" _

_Burt just started laughing and then smiled down at Blaine. "Kid, you've had my permission for quite a while. Honestly, I think you've had my permission since the night you took him to his junior prom. I've known since then that the two of you would be together, and I knew that you would always be there to take care of him. And you kept proving that to me. You gave him someone to confide in, stood up for him, transferred for him, waited during his freshmen year at college, and all that made your relationship stronger. Blaine," both men had tears in their eyes now, "you never needed to ask."_

_Blaine didn't know what else to say. Of course he had expected Burt to say yes, just….well…not that. Instead, he stood up and hugged Burt tightly, thanking him silently with his smile and teary-eyes. When the men parted, Burt called "C'mon Carole, you can come in here too." And with that a very teary woman hurried towards them from the living room, wrapping Blaine in a hug so tight that he was quickly losing oxygen. _

"_Now Carole, let him breathe." Burt said, trying to regain his composure. "And Blaine, there's one more thing I need to tell you." _

_Blaine looked at him quizzically. "And what would that be, Burt?"_

_Burt just shook his head and gestured that Blaine follow him upstairs. They went into Burt and Carole's room, and Burt pulled out a small velvet box from his dresser and handed it to Blaine. Blaine just looked at it in the palm of his hand. "Is this-?" he whispered. "Just open it" Burt encouraged. Blaine lifted the lid off the top and gasped. There sat the most perfect ring he had ever seen. On its' silver band were three stones: two blue that were exactly like Kurt's, and a small diamond in the middle. _

"_Burt?" Blaine said, looking up._

"_That was Elizabeth's ring. Hence, the blue that was not only her eyes, but Kurt's as well. I just thought…you know…that if you haven't gotten a ring yet…." But his speech was interrupted by another hug from the short, curly-haired man. "It's perfect" he said, tears in his eyes. _

_Blaine stepped out into the hallway, only to be stopped by Finn, who had Blaine follow him to the garage. Once there, he was met by the faces of Puck, Sam, Artie, and Mike. Blaine smiled at the old friends, but prepared himself for what was coming. _Man, _he thought,_ I mean, Finn, yes, but everyone else? _"Should I be worried about getting tossed into a dumpster or something?" Blaine joked nervously, glancing at the friendly but stern faces around him._

"_Only if you give us reason to," Mike said smiling. Blaine paled and took a deep breath. _

"_I think you know what we want," He continued. "While we're all happy that you two are FINALLY getting hitched, there are some things we have to go over."_

"_First," said Sam, "this deal between you and Kurt is for life, you got that? This isn't something that you are gonna break off after a year or two or once the bills start coming. Your relationship has not had the big web of cheating that the rest of ours went through. And it better stay that way."_

"_We know that you both have really big dreams, but you put ANYTHING more important than your relationship, and you'll regret it. And I mean ANYTHING." Artie added. _

"_I think you already know what I am capable of doing, Warbler." Puck began. "But you make my boy hurt, or cry….you know, other than in bed or whatever…," he said, causing Finn to grimace and Blaine to smirk, "I have five people in my phone who will tie you up and leave you in a ditch where no one will find you if I'm too busy to get to you quickly enough."_

_Blaine, although quite red and touched by Kurt's friend's care, gulped knowing full too well that each and every one of these men meant exactly what they said. He turned to Finn who took a deep breath before speaking. _

"_Blaine, Kurt's been through a lot of shit in his life. I wasn't always there to stop it, and sometimes I was even the cause of it. Heck, I know that there were times when you two gave each other grief before you started dating." Blaine cringed remembering his idiotic teenage self. "But one thing I do know is that I haven't seen him happier than when he started dating you." Blaine smiled, thinking that he might be granted some peace at last, but Finn leaned down and put both hands on his shoulders, looking directly in his eyes. "And that means, that if he ever stops being happy, I know exactly who to come to." He let go of Blaine, who glanced around with a nervous smile. _

_Artie wheeled around to face him. "Now onto more serious matters….." _Crap, _Blaine thought, _there's more? _"I say its time we….CELEBREATE!" And with that the boys passed around a pack of beer, calming Blaine down and the six men caught up on the past few months' in each of their lives. Before he left however, Puck said "Okay, now who gets to be in charge of your bachelor party? Cause I'm sure the girls are all going to plan something for Kurt, but don't worry about a thing. We have you all covered."_

_Blaine pulled out of the drive-way with a smile on his face so big Carole feared his face might pop. _

"_Only one thing to do now" Blaine muttered aloud to himself, turning onto the highway, "Get Kurt to say yes."_

* * *

><p>Yes. Blaine was ready for everything that HE had planned. What he had not planned on, however, was Kurt coming to the theatre wearing the same jacket he did the first day they met. Sure, he knew that Kurt would be touched he kept it all these years, but never in a million years did Blaine think he would actually wear it. (Not because he didn't think it would fit, he just didn't think Kurt cared very much for the jacket). So when Blaine started the song and saw Kurt, he almost missed his entrance for the next line. He inhaled sharply, and he felt his heart swelling more than he ever knew he could. All it took was that second however, for him to realize that this was exactly what he needed to do.<p>

Blaine finished the song and helped Kurt onto the stage.

"I can't…that was…..it was amazing guys, really. And you got everyone to come? I love you" Kurt stuttered, so full of love not only for his boyfriend but for the dozen or so Warblers behind him.

Blaine just smiled and led him over to the center of the stage while the Warblers wheeled a propped pane of glass onto the stage. Blaine looked at Kurt's quizzical expression, silently telling him not to say anything, and then began.

"Kurt, do you have the sticky notes with you?" Blaine asked.

"If, by sticky notes you mean your fluffy cheese-covered sentences, then yes I do" Kurt replied smugly.

Blaine just grinned even wider. "You know you love it. And are you sure you have all 15?"

"Yes" Kurt sighed, "now will you tell me what this is all about?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of colored squares.

"Nope" Blaine chirped, snatching the notes from Kurt's hand. He took a deep breath. "Kurt, do you know what I wrote on these notes?" He could see Kurt wanting to make a sarcastic comment, but out of courtesy he simply shook his head. Blaine continued with his speech. "Well Kurt, these are fifteen reasons…..not all of them….but fifteen reasons why I fall more in love with you every day." He heard Kurt gasp quietly, and took this as a sign to continue. The Warblers gathered silently on the edge of the stage, giving the couple room but being close enough to hear every word.

"Well Kurt, I can say that I definitely did not expect you to wear that jacket here tonight, but it is very fitting" Blaine chuckled. "The first time I saw you on that staircase, I knew. When I looked at you, all I thought was how beautiful this person in front of me was, and I was so awestruck I am honestly grateful I remembered how to speak, because otherwise I doubt we would be here today. And the first time I see you every day, whether it's the first time I see you after waking up, or the first time I see you after coming home, I still get the same feeling I got eight years ago, and I have to remind myself that someone as wonderful and amazing as you chose to be with me." Blaine saw Kurt duck his head and blush, but he knew that Kurt took the compliment to heart. Blaine always complimented the older man, but the countertenor could feel there was something…different about tonight. Blaine smiled at Kurt and then stuck the sticky note on the glass pane, going to the next one.

"I don't know how to describe your voice Kurt. When you sing, it's like the world stops, and I pity people who don't get the chance to hear it as often as I do. It was your voice that first got my attention on the staircase and what finally made my idiot self realize how deeply in love I was with you."

"And it was about time!" Nick yelled, the Warblers laughing and Blaine flushing in embarrassment. Kurt just smiled at Blaine, giving him the confidence to continue.

"As I was saying, your voice is just so amazing Kurt, and not just when you sing. When I come home after a long day at work, just hearing you call 'hello' is enough for me to forget whatever stupid thing happened, because I'm just so happy to hear you. Every time you say 'I love you' I get these chills because I know that you mean it because your voice is just so….yea." Blaine finished.

"How very articulate." Kurt jested, but he never took his eyes off Blaine. Blaine just shrugged and tacked the second sticky-note up next to the previous one.

"Your accomplishments" Blaine read from the next one. "Kurt, you are so talented and have done so many amazing things. From getting into NYADA to graduating top of your class at McKinley, not to mention the fact that you've already been in a few shows here in New York. I feel privileged to be with you because you have done so much; more than other people thought you could and even more than you thought you could do. I am so proud of you." Kurt's eyes were tearing up, but Blaine knew he still had many more notes to go.

"Your strength" Blaine smiled sadly, "I bet you didn't know I had that picture, did you?" Kurt shook his head. "Well, much like your picture of me, I made that very soon after we met. You chose to face your bullies, something that I never had the strength to do. Whenever I got down on myself, or was too afraid to do something, I looked at that picture and it helped me get through it." Tears were streaming down both gentlemen's faces now, along with some of the Warblers, but no one cared. The moment was so beautiful, and nothing was going to ruin that.

"Cuddling," Blaine read, "I love that we can just sit for hours, and get lost in each other. We don't have to talk or do anything really, all that matters is that we are together, and I love that about us." Blaine hung up the sticky note

"I don't know if you realized, but the flowers that this next one was on were the ones you gave me when I got the part of Tony." Kurt gasped, the tears stopped suddenly because he wasn't even sure what to feel. "I love that you always do things that I'm never expecting. You are so selfless, and kind, and giving and caring and when you go out of your way to do things for others, I don't think you realize how much it affects the other person. I feel so lucky to have you in my life." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it gently once, letting him know he loved it but didn't know how to say it at that moment. Blaine took a deep breath. Six notes down, nine to go.

"Your arms, Kurt, are just such a comforting place for me. Whenever I've had a bad day, or the nightmares come, all I need is you to put them around me and I know that I'm safe. And don't forget, that without your arms, you wouldn't have hands that fit so perfectly in mine." Kurt grinned widely.

Blaine started to chuckle as he grabbed the next note. "Your fashion sense Kurt, is simply amazing. I know you know that, but I love that you are so passionate about it. Watching you talk about it, your face just lights up the room, and I can't help but look at how adorable you get. And don't roll your eyes!" Blaine said as the older man began looking up, then stopped; caught in the act. "It's something I really love about you" Blaine said sincerely, and Kurt nodded. He stuck up the note and read the next one in the pile.

"I don't know if you know, Kurt, but every day that I get home from work early, I sit at the window and look out, waiting for you to come home. And when I see you walking to the building, I feel so happy that nothing could change that, unless you were sad. And when I do that, I just can't help but remember all of the times I was so grateful that you were there watching out for me, making sure nothing happened to me and that I didn't do anything stupid."

"You are so perfect Kurt" Blaine continued, reading the next note. At this the older man blushed and looked down, but Blaine lifted his chin back up so he could look him in the eyes. "Honestly, Kurt, you take all this time to try and make yourself look better, but I find you the most beautiful in the morning when you wake up, and your hair is just sticking up everywhere. And those first moments in the morning when I look into your eyes for the first time that day, and I get so lost in them. I don't know how I could possibly love you more, yet every morning you prove me wrong. And I love that your eyes are not only the first thing I see in the morning, but the last thing I see at night." Blaine smiled, his eyes watering now, and placed those two notes onto the board. _Three left _he thought _okay, I can do this._

Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. "Kurt, your cooking skills are amazing. And I'm really glad about that because I would quite literally starve if you weren't there to help make sure I ate something other than take out for every meal." He and Kurt laughed, remembering a time when Kurt went on a three-day business trip to come back and find that Blaine had indeed done just that. "Not to mention," Blaine whispered just loud enough for Kurt to hear, "that you look downright sexy in your aprons." He smiled as the other man turned red and hung the note up on the board, leaving him with one in each hand.

"We certainly have been through a lot since high school, haven't' we?" Blaine grinned, holding up the card that said "our past". Kurt smiled back, remembering the cheesy coffee cup it had been in. "I know that we both had to go through things that neither of us liked, but in retrospect I'm thankful I went through it, because otherwise I know I never would have met you. Our relationship was always one of the strongest in glee club, and that's because we went through so much that when we found each other, we knew we were home." Blaine hung up that note, and he also hung up the last one that said "your dreams" even though he hadn't said anything about it yet. Kurt gave him a puzzled look, but Blaine just took both of his hands in his and looked at him reassuringly. _Its now or never_ Blaine thought.

"You have always dreamed big, Kurt. And that's something I truly love about you. Even when you weren't sure if you would do it, you never stopped trying. You light up the room when you start to talk about it, and even though you've already done so many things, you keep dreaming about what your future will bring." At this, Blaine started walking Kurt over to the other side of the glass. "I only hope," he said softly, "that I am part of those dreams. Because you are part of mine." They reached the other side and Blaine gestured to the glass panel.

Kurt gasped and brought his hands up to his mouth. There, on the back of the sticky notes, was spelled out:

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Kurt turned to see Blaine down on one knee, and tears started falling from his eyes. Blaine worried that this wasn't what he wanted, but a reassuring nod from Kurt was all he needed to continue. "Kurt, you have always been in my future. Ever since we met on that staircase at Dalton. Ever since the first time I saw you, some part of me knew that I have found the one. I want to grow old with you, and fall more in love with you every day. I want to walk around and present you as my husband, not my boyfriend. I want to watch our children grow up and teach them to sing, and read them all the Harry Potter books and watch all of the Disney movies with them. I want to be there when you win your first awards and design your first outfits for fashion week. I want to experience so many things with you, but first…..I want you to say yes. So…..Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…..will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Blaine looked up expectantly at Kurt, flipping the box on his palm open.

Kurt gasped. _Did Blaine really just say that?_ Then when he saw the ring, he almost fainted. _Its…..its her ring…mom's_. Tears were freely falling now, and he looked at Blaine's almost winced expression before remembering he hadn't said anything.

"Blaine…I-" he took a deep breath, which was hard to do because the younger man had rendered him so speechless, not only with everything he had said, but with the ring and the performance as well. He looked at Blaine, and could see the worry hiding in his eyes. He swallowed and looked at Blaine with such love that Blaine knew in an instant what his answer would be. "Yes." He whispered. Then, "Yes, yes! YES!" He exclaimed, allowing Blaine to put the ring on his finger, then pulling the younger man up and into a soft, warm, explosive, passionate kiss. The Warblers cheered and David opened a bottle of champagne while the new fiancés hugged and then joined their friends. Neither man could keep the huge, silly smiles off their faces, and even though they knew that there would be much teasing, stressing, and family and friend-filled nonsense ahead of them, they were both happy.

_They had found the one. _


End file.
